Alicia Wilson
Alicia Wilson is a new member of the Winx and is the chosen one to possess the grand power of the Snow Phoenix, similarity to Bloom as to possess the Great Dragon. She proclaims herself as the fairy of the Snow Phoenix. Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim her as yours! Thank you! ~AnimeQueen97 Profile Curiosites *'Full Name: '''Alicia Selene Wilson *'Birthdate: January 20 *'Family: '''Victoria (Mother), Grandparents, Aunts, Unamed father *'Talent(s): 'Singing, Drawing *'Hobbies: 'Drawing, Singing, reading Manga *'Favorite food(s): 'Pizza and anything sweet, especially cheesecake *'Favorite genre of books: 'Anime/Manga, Fantasy, Slice of Life, Adventure *'Favorite genre of music: 'Pop/Rock, Some Rap/Hip-Hop, Soul/R&B, Alt/Punk, J-Pop *'Favorite movies: 'Fantasy, Anime, Sci-fi *'Favorite places: 'Paris, Tokyo, Florida, California, Cosmos *'Best friends: 'Bloom, Tecna and Lucas *'Ideal Boyfriend: 'Lucas *'Favorite color: 'Yellow, white, pink, black *'Favorite Pet: 'Serafina the cat, Honey the panda *'Loves: 'Lucas, Drawing, Anime and manga, Singing, Rosie, Magical girls and being a fairy, cute stuff, libraries, Gothic stuff *'Hates: 'Long waiting, very loud noises, villains kiddnapping Rosie, Dentists, Doctors, dirty messes *'Fears: 'Bugs (Except Butterfiles and Ladybugs), heights *'Favorite shoes: 'Wedges, Heels, Boots, Flats (As long as they're comfy), converse *'Favorite subjects: Art *'Favorite spell(s): '''Protect, Perfect Harmony, Heavenly Blast, Snow-Sword Dance *'Catchphrase(s): TBA *'Quotes: '''TBA *'Character Theme: 'Wide Awake, Time for Me to Fly Personality TBA Biography '''Afterstory: 'Afterstory: Alicia Wilson Season 1 TBA TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Season 6 TBA Season 7 TBA Bonded Pixie Main Article:Breeze To Be Redone Appearance Main Article: List of Alicia Wilson's outfits '''Civilian TBA 'Winx ' To Be Redone. 'Dark Alicia' To Be Redone. 'Charmix' To Be Redone. 'Enchantix ' Alicia earned her Enchantix while she was fighting Marissa and snapped out of her control. In the original concept, Her sleeveless dress turns frilly. A light yellow/white dress with the same heart gem with frill on the side. Her gloves are slightly different. They consist of white with yellow ridges. Her fairy dust is within her heart gem. Her hairstyle is in two layers, the top layer is cut short. In current concept, TBA Royalix TBA 'Believix' Alicia earned her Believix when all of her friends (Winx, Specialists, Rosie and Lucas) were in trouble in a forgotten cave near Gardenia. In the original concept art, she wears a yellow one-piece dress with a white flowing frilly skirt. Under the skirt are light yellow frill. Her dress is held up by a silver heart brotch with ribbons coming out. She wears yellow and white gloves and boots, but her boots have silver hearts on them. She even has light yellow stockings that is layered by her boots. Her hairstyle is held up in buns, but her hair is still out. Her barrette is now a winged heart (opposite to her dark winx barrette). Her wings look similar to angel wings. In her current concept art, TBA 'Infinite Mode' This transformation was shown in the movie, "The Heart of Cosmos". This transformation makes her look more angelic. Winx Ranger Her ranger outfit is a Sailor Moon-like outfit. 'Sophix' TBA 'Lovix' TBA 'Winxtisserie' TBA 'Harmonix' TBA 'Sirenix' Her hairstyle is in a high ponytail with yellow streaks, however when entered in the Infinite Ocean, her hair color changes to light blue and white with yellow streaks. Seasons in Fanon Series Season 1 'Now I'm Finally a Fairy!' Main Article: Now I'm Finally a Fairy! 'A Lone Knight meets A Snow Fairy' Lucas is a Specialist who prefers to fight alone then meets Alicia, which he becomes flustered around her at first sight. 'Deja vu, Dark encounter' TBA Season 2 TBA Season 3 '7 Winx girls and a Baby' TBA 'Baby's first day out' TBA 'No more witchy business' Alicia meets a witch named Melantha who does not want to be one but desires to become a fairy while the Winx searches for a special plant that makes Rosie more active in walking in Vinelina. 'The Hardest test of all' The Winx have to go to Floridia to retrieve the Heart of Gold flower that could cure Rosie after the Trix put a spell on her that caused her to have a life threating illness. But the flower was destroyed by the Trix and the Winx used all of their magic to revive the flower and save Rosie. However it cost them to sleep for 1,000 years, but Rosie revived them by saying her first word, "Mama". But Rosie has to stay in Floridia again to attend nursery school and preschool, plus the Winx don't have their Enchantix nor Royalix. But because of this, Rosie and the Winx part ways. Season 4 'Elementary School Days' TBA 'Training Rosie' TBA 'Fairy Wishes' TBA 'Go Go Winx Rangers' TBA 'Winx Girl from the Future' TBA 'Growing up trouble' When new fairy arrives in Alfea, the Winx are surprised to know that it is Rosie who actually transformed herself into a 16 year old just to be with them in Alfea. Because of this, she has to become a fairy as well. 'Rosie's weird challenge' TBA 'The fruits on you' TBA 'Frutti Frenzy' TBA 'Stephanie's First Day' Alicia does appear, but only as a queen and a support character for her daughter. 'The Dark Emotion within' TBA 'The Haunting Manor' TBA 'Dark Heart vs. Light Heart (Part. 1)' TBA 'Dark Heart vs. Light Heart (Part. 2)' TBA 'The Hidden Treasure' TBA 'Crossover Showdown' TBA 'Rosie's Princess Training' TBA 'Convention Chaos' TBA Fanon Movies Believix in Japan TBA The Heart Of Cosmos TBA Relationships 'Bloom' She and Bloom are different, but has some similarities. 'Flora' Alicia and Flora do get along well, mainly because they are both shy and friendly. 'Stella' To Be Redone. 'Tecna' To be Redone 'Musa' To be redone. 'Aisha' Alicia tries to convince Aisha to become "more girly". But overall, they are still friends. 'Lucas' To Be Redone 'Lily' Alicia first visited Lily at the hospital. She was a little spirited 12 year old girl who had cancer. But she had a big dream that she wished to come true: to become a fairy. Alicia and the other girls came one night to grant her wish. After that, Alicia and the girls were given permission from the schoolheads to permenently turn Lily to turn into a fairy. When Alicia came to the hospital to tell her good news, Lily's parents had news of their own. Alicia felt heartbroken that the girl with a big heart and imagination and was treated like a sister that Alicia never had, had died. 'Rosie' Alicia has a strong motherly relationship with Rosie, along with Bloom. Alicia also seems to love Rosie the most and treats her the most like how a mother would (evidence when Rosie recieved Lilith and Liliha's trick letter saying that she can recieve her year supply of desserts in the forest, Alicia became very conserned about it. And when Rosie gets captured a few times, Alicia is the first to be worried and tries hard to bring her back (mostly when Rosie was a baby and at age 5).) She is considered to be Rosie's favorite "Winxsitter" and a "Teacher of Anime" because of Rosie's fond of manga and anime. But they are both like sisters. 'Roxy' Not much is said about them, but they're both friendly to each other. However, Alicia stated that she is afraid of big dogs like Artu. Powers and Abilites Main Article: List of Alicia's Spells Gallery W17pro.png|Alicia's Normal Wear W21pro.png|Alicia's Winx form W34.png|Alicia's Enchantix form Alicia's Believix redone 1.png|Alicia's Believix form (Old Concept art) Alicia's Lovix.png|Alicia's Lovix Alicia wilson s enchantix by harmee32123-d6mj1zv.png|Alicia's Enchantix (by Harmee) Alicia-Believix.png|Alicia's Believix (by Harmee) Alicia Sphix Lovix.png|Alicia's Sophix and Lovix (by Harmee) Alicia's harmonix.png|Alicia's Harmonix (by Harmee) IMG 1863.jpg|Alicia's Sirenix (by Harmee) IMG 1861.jpg|Alicia's Sirenix (Infinite Ocean mode) Alicia Magic Winx.png|Alicia's Magic Winx (Revamp 2015) 'Other Outfits' Alicia formal.png|Alicia's Formal wear Alicia Love and Pet.png|Love & Pet outfit Alicia's frutti bar outfit.png|Alicia's Frutti music bar outfit Alicia's pjs.png|Alicia's pajamas Alternate outfits ' Alicia's fourth outfit pro.png|Alicia's first alternate ' Videos Video:Kodou~Perfect Harmony~ English Style|Alicia's perfect harmony song Video:Magical DoReMi Sing-a-long! Doremi Forever|Alicia's Friendship song Video:Mirabelle's Secret Theme Opening|Alicia's second friendship song Transformation Themes Video:Mew mew power - Zoey transformation GOOD QUALITY|Alicia's Winx transformation theme File:Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Transform Doremi (HD HQ)|Alicia's Charmix theme File:Mew Mew Power - Corina Transformation|Alicia's Enchantix theme File:Mew Mew Power - Supernatural|Alicia's Believix theme Later Transformation themes Video:Mew Mew Power Kiki Transformation|Alicia's Sophiex transformation theme Video:Mew Mew Power Renee Transformation|Alicia's Lovix transformation theme Miscellaneous (Power/Moves themes) Video:Winx club ~ dose Perfect Harmony.wmv|Alicia's hidden move, Perfect Harmony theme Trivia *Alicia's Believix wings (current design) ironicly looks similar to spades, whereas in Bloom's Believix wings looks similar to hearts. *One of Alicia's transformation wings (early concept art of Believix) are based off of angel wings. *Three of Alicia's transformation forms (early concept art of Enchantix, Believix and Sophix) are based on Maho Shojo costumes. *Alicia's Believix move, Perfect Harmony, is based off of the real Perfect Harmony from Magical DoReMi. *Alicia is inspired by :::: Serena (Salior Moon) :::: Dorie Goodwyn (Magical DoReMi) *Bloom and Alicia have a lot in common: # They both like magical stuff # They can get short tempered # They're both lost princesses # They both love to draw # They are both the most powerful fairies of the Magic Dimension. * She basically does not wear her glasses in any of her transformations. * Her fourth outfit will be based on Carly Carmine's outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. * Alicia is the second most powerful fairy, the first is Bloom. * Alicia's Hallowinx will be based on Akiza Izinski's dress from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. * She is apparently the third earth fairy, the others are Bloom and Roxy. * Ironicly, she is a christian. * Her Lovix move, Beauty Blizzard (Formerly known as Blizzard Heart), is based on Cure Beauty's move from Smile Pretty Cure. * Alicia's name means "of noble kind", but in Cosmos languages, it means "protector of mankind" or "She whose heart is divine" or "She whose power is divine". ** This could mean that she is the most powerful princess in Cosmos's history. * Her favorite fairy tale is Cinderella. * She is voiced by Janet Varney. Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Alicia Wilson Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Cosmos